


Il senso del dolore

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>È immobile il pipistrello, una statua d'ebano e silenzio.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ti volti, lasciando che una crepa lacerante si apra nel tuo cuore.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Sei solo un povero idiota, Bruce."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il senso del dolore

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si  
ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto **.**

 

  
"L'assenza dell'essere amato lascia dietro di sé un lento veleno che si chiama oblio."  
\- Claude Aveline -

 

 

 

  
**Il senso del dolore**

  
Respira.  
Gotham respira.  
Puoi sentirla vibrare sotto i tuoi piedi, una scossa tellurica  
singhiozzante, l'asimmetrico fiato d'una bestia alla sua ultima corsa.  
Un tuono ruggisce nell'aria, zanne scoperte e tutta la forza d'una città che non vuole - non può - morire.  
La pioggia cade da giorni e l'alba sembra non venire mai.  
E' un'eterna notte Gotham City.  
E' un parco dei divertimenti per clown folli e arlecchini disperati, un ristorante di lusso per cannibali di speranze altrui.  
Sospiri, togliendoti la maschera e stropicciandola tra le mani.

_"Vai a casa, Selina."_

_Non ho più una casa._ avresti voluto rispondere _Harvey Dent me l'ha fatta esplodere, bat-idiota._  
Ti stringi la radice del naso tra il pollice e l'indice, serrando le labbra in una linea durissima ed esangue.  
Una raffica di vento gelido ti frusta i fianchi, riaprendo vecchie ferite e lasciando sanguinare quelle nuove.  
"Stupido pipistrello." mormori a denti stretti "Stupido e ancora stupido."  
Un fulmine squarcia quel grumo di fumo che era il cielo di Gotham, illuminandoti il viso disfatto.  
Abbassi le palpebre, pesanti per il sonno mancato e l'angoscia provata.  
"Ti odio..." latri tra un insulto e l'altro "ti odio, maledetto figlio di puttana."

_"Non è colpa tua."_  
_Silenzio._  
_"Bruce?"_

"Credo che tu abbia reso bene il concetto."  
Ti volti di scatto, seguendo il filo d'una voce tanto cercata: tanto amata.  
Socchiudi gli occhi, lasciandone trapelare solo una scaglia verdastra.  
"Non ho neppure iniziato, pipistrello."  
Un secondo tuono rimbalza tra le pareti di Gotham, applauso e meraviglia per il suo figlio prediletto.  
Bruce è una macchia d'ombra liquida, l'iride artica dell'uomo e le mani insanguinate della bestia.

Plotch, plotch.

Cade al suolo tutto quel plasma, lasciando grottesche briciole rossastre sull'impiantito.  
Non distogli lo sguardo, gettando a terra la maschera e aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Cosa vuoi?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Fottiti."

**Steve Picknett non poteva saperlo.**  
**Steve Picknett non poteva neppure immaginarlo.**  
**Aveva appena finito il suo giro notturno di controllo quando il pipistrello era calato su di lui, sbattendolo al suolo.**  
**"Cosa..?" aveva provato a replicare, prima che una mano implacabile gli spaccasse le dita con le quali era corso alla cintura.**  
**"Non ci provare neppure, Steve."**  
**Aveva strabuzzato gli occhi Picknett, il suo nome uno strano incedere gutturale e roco.**  
**"Non ho fat..."**  
**Il primo colpo gli aveva fatto un male cane, lasciandolo stordito.**  
**Il secondo, aveva preso in pieno il fegato, scuotendolo dall'interno.**  
**Il terzo, quello peggiore, si era**  
**rivelato un calcio ben assestato nei testicoli e una gomitata sotto al**  
**mento, una fitta dritta dritta al cervello.**  
**La pistola era rotolata lontana dalla sua vista, in mezzo ai mucchi d'immondizia dell'East End.**  
**Un ginocchio l'aveva poi schiacciato tra le scapole, togliendogli il respiro.**  
**Il pipistrello gli aveva afferrato il polso sinistro, cominciando a rompergli le dita una ad una.**  
**"Prostituzione."**  
**Crack.**  
**"Spaccio di droga."**  
**Crack.**  
**"Taglieggio."**  
**Crack.**  
**All'ultima accusa, era svenuto.**

**Crack.**

**"Fa male, eh?" gli avevi berciato a**  
**pochi centimetri dall'orecchio "È una frattura scomposta. Ti**  
**aiuterà a ricordati di me nei giorni umidi, quando il dolore per**  
**l'artrite si farà insopportabile."**  
**L'uomo era collassato sulle ginocchia, vomitando di lato e accasciandosi inerte.**  
**Gli avevi assestato un calcio nei**  
**reni, sputando a terra e fissando disgustato la macchia che andava**  
**allargandosi sui pantaloni.**  
**_Tipico_ avevi pensato beffardo i criminali sono esseri pavidi: un colpo e si pisciano subito addosso. **  
**Avevi inclinato il collo in avanti, liberando la tensione accumulata nei muscoli delle spalle e della schiena.**  
**Gocciolava Gotham, sciogliendo tutto il putrido d'un ventre ributtante.**  
**Gocciolava come una donna sola e disperata, lacrime di sale e biacca.**  
**Ti eri avvolto nel mantello, lasciando che le punte sfiorassero il fango d'una città per la quale avevi dato tutto.**  
**Scorrevano sul tuo viso tutte quelle lacrime, acide e corrosive come il tuo stesso sangue.**  
**Avevi buttato un'ultima occhiata a Steve Picknett, uno dei tanti servi di Harvey Dent.**

**_"Vai a casa, Selina."_ **

**Che frase infelice: nemmeno ce l'aveva**  
**più una casa in cui tornare e ciò che ne era rimasto**  
**erano solo uno sparuto gruppo di gatti spelacchiati e qualche mobile**  
**rovinato.**  
**La pioggia era aumentata d'intensità, un fitto velo di nebbia e acqua.**  
**Avevi sospirato, l'adrenalina un serpeggiare bramoso sotto la pelle.**

**Tump.**

**Un rumore, un respiro caldo contro la tua nuca.**

**Non _lei._**

**"Cosa stai facendo?"**

**E la bestia si era liberata.**

È neve quella che cade ora su Gotham.  
Il freddo d'un giorno di lutto aveva raggiunto anche il cielo e piccoli  
fiocchi traslucidi avevano preso a coprire ogni cosa, compreso lo  
spazio che vi divideva.  
È immobile il pipistrello, una statua d'ebano e silenzio.  
Ti volti, lasciando che una crepa lacerante si apra nel tuo cuore.  
"Sei solo un povero idiota, Bruce."

**"Cosa stai facendo?"**  
**L'avevi raggiunto in uno dei tanti**  
**vicoli sporchi di Gotham, tra un criminale agonizzante e l'odore**  
**sgradevole di un futuro abortito.**  
**Bruce non ti aveva degnato neppure d'uno sguardo, fissando un punto imprecisato sopra la tua testa.**  
**Distrattamente, avevi lasciato**  
**scorrere i tuoi occhi sulla massa indolenzita e gemente a pochi metri**  
**dai tuoi stivali, stirando le labbra in un sorriso teso.**  
**"Cosa aveva fatto?"**  
**"Niente."**  
**Socchiudi la bocca, sorpresa.**  
_**Niente?** _  
**Ti avvicini, carezzandogli le spalle con le dita.**  
**"Bruce..."**  
**È un attimo, una frazione d'istanti**  
**in cui abbassi la guardia: ti afferra il polso in una morsa crudele e**  
**implacabile, schiacciandoti contro il muro adiacente.**  
**"No."**  
**Raschiano come le unghie d'una belva quelle parole, il latrato affamato del lupo e la pupilla contratta del predatore.**  
**"Lasciami." sibili, graffiandogli la mandibola "Lasciami subito."**  
**Scarta di lato il pipistrello, immobilizzando anche l'altro braccio.**  
**"Vattene."**  
**Digrigni i denti, alzando la gamba sinistra e cercando il punto debole in cui colpire.**  
**È con uno sbuffo contrariato che ti comprime il ginocchio, fermandolo a pochi centimetri dall'inguine.**  
**"Puoi fare di meglio."**  
**"Certo che posso: l'ho appena fatto."**  
**Fai leva sul suo avambraccio per issarti da terra e gli avvolgi la gamba destra attorno al collo, sbattendolo al suolo.**  
**Wayne non si lamenta neppure, ma ti molla un pugno così forte da farti mancare il fiato.**  
**"Ouch." mugoli debolmente, sfiorandoti le costole "questo ha fatto male."**  
**Provi a issarti sui polpacci, ma il pipistrello ti abbraccia alla vita, conficcando il pollice in una ferita appena richiusa.**  
**Ti mordi le labbra, reprimendo un gemito di dolore e cercando un appiglio, ma Bruce non ne lascia nessuno.**  
**"Selina, vattene."**  
**"No."**  
**"Vattene!"**  
**"Ho detto di no!"**  
**Bruce ti lascia all'improvviso, rialzandosi in un unico movimento fluido.**  
**Ti rimetti in piedi, incurante del sangue che, copioso, aveva ripreso a scorrerti giù per la coscia.**  
**"Cosa ti sta succedendo?"**  
**Il pipistrello ti soppesa da sopra la spalla, dandoti la schiena.**  
**"Bruce..."**  
**"Non chiamarmi così."**  
**Non arretri d'un passo, squadrandolo interdetta.**  
**"È il tuo nome."**  
**"......"**  
**"Bruce..."**  
**Ed era stato il vuoto ad accogliere le tue incerte parole.**

Fa schifo.  
Moka ti fissa dubbioso, ostinandosi su di una macchia di cenere particolarmente molesta.  
"Finirai per strapparti il pelo se continui così, Moka."  
Non ti ascolta neppure il felino, continuando a leccarsi furiosamente.  
È desolante.  
Del tuo appartamento non rimangono che qualche muro grigio e decine di gatti impauriti.  
Sospiri, lasciandoti scivolare contro ciò che resta della parete della cucina.  
La puzza di bruciato è insopportabile, ma non hai altro posto in cui andare.  
_Ce l'avevo_ pensi amaramente _ce l'avevo prima di tutto questo._  
Ma Arkham City aveva cambiato tutto.

Hugo Strange era stato come una lenta e mortale epidemia.  
Si era diffuso in tutti i tessuti di Gotham, contaminando le cellule sane di quella società corrotta.  
Aveva nutrito il cancro putrescente che era Arkham, dandogli forza e  
consistenza, lacerando Gotham dall'interno, quasi un alieno mostruoso e  
ungulato.  
Quando quel feto deforme che era stata Arkham aveva visto la luce, il  
pipistrello era già molto oltre i confini della sanità  
mentale.  
In mezzo ai resti sbrindellati d'un utero insano, il pipistrello s'era  
trovato solo e impotente, schiacciato da un complotto più grande  
di lui.  
E tu c'eri.  
C'eri mentre il senso di colpa lo prostrava al suolo.  
C'eri quando i suoi baci erano diventati morsi affamati.  
C'eri e ti era lasciata sopraffare da tutta quella rabbia, da tutta quella violenza.  
C'eri ed eri colpevole quanto lui.

_"Va tutto bene, Robin?"_  
_Gordon vede, ma non vuole davvero comprendere._  
_"Certo." mormora l'uccellino "Lui è...beh, lui."_

Menzogna.  
Qualcosa si era rotto nel pipistrello e neppure tu sapevi come fare per sistemarlo.  
L'avevi combattuto e sfidato, trovando nell'agone della lotta una puntura al cuore e un pulsare sordo tra le cosce.  
L'avevi amato, nel modo asimmetrico e disperato che conoscevano due  
creature come voi, ma neppure quello era bastato ad abbattere i muri  
che lo dividevano dal mondo.

_"Non sono un uomo...facile."_  
_Avevi seguito la curva del suo addome, sorridendogli._  
_"Credo che questo sia il capolavoro dell'eufemismo, Bruce."_

Chiudi gli occhi, poggiando la testa contro un cuscino trovato tra le macerie.  
Moka ti si acciambella sulle gambe, facendo le fusa.  
Tra le tue ciglia, un sola lacrima.  
Nel tuo cuore, un lago di sofferenza.

 

 

 

  
********

  
L'aurora stenta a farsi vedere, imprigionata tra i cirri tumultuosi di Gotham.  
Non è difficile trovare Selina e ancora meno entrarle in casa dalla finestra sfondata.  
Una ruga preoccupata ti attraversa la fronte quando noti la devastazione che gli uomini di Dent hanno portato nel suo appartamento.  
Una trave è caduta nel soggiorno e fuori la scritta _'Catwoman deve morire'_ pare un lugubre epitaffio.  
Attraversi le stanze e Moka ti corre incontro felice, strusciandosi contro le tue caviglie.  
"Perché sei qui?"  
La voce di Selina è un pungolo gelido nelle membra, una frustata al petto e un'accusa malcelata.  
Ha i capelli scompigliati e tiene in mano quella che pare una tazza sbeccata di caffè.  
"Te lo ripeto: perché sei qui?"  
"Volevo vedere come stavi."  
"Oh, gentile da parte tua, dopo che mi hai conficcato una delle tue prese ninja nel fianco."  
Si scopre il busto Selina, mostrando un tappeto di cicatrici vecchie e nuove.  
Inspiri profondamente, mentre la bestia che è in te uggiola eccitata, perché infliggere dolore pare il tuo corollario più profondo, quello più appagante.  
"Mi dispiace."  
Selina alza le spalle, stornando lo sguardo.  
"Crepa, Bruce."  
"C'è qualcosa..."  
"Ti rendo il favore, _pipistrello._.." soffia Selina "vattene. Non ho bisogno di psicotici a tempo pieno, qui. Ne ho già abbastanza per i fatti miei nell'East End."  
Non c'è compassione in quelle iridi di giada purissima, nessuna comprensione.  
La stai perdendo, lo sai.  
Ha un borsone poggiato sul divano e tutti i suoi passaporti sono sparsi sul tavolino.  
Vorresti dirle qualcosa.  
Vorresti essere in grado di convincerla, di amarla per quel che merita.  
Vorresti, ma non ci riesci.  
Non cambi posizione, sebbene il tuo cuore paia spremuto tra due tenaglie d'acciaio.  
"Chi sarai, questa volta?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi." mormora "E poi, puoi sempre usare i tuoi giocattoli per trovarmi, no? Sei un detective, in fondo."  
"È un addio?"  
Selina si copre il volto con le mani, tremando leggermente.  
"Non lo so."  
Le escono soffocate quelle parole, un singulto coperto solo dalla soffice carne delle sue dita.  
"Capisco."  
Selina non si avvicina, lasciandoti scivolare oltre il telaio della finestra e non provando neppure a fermarti.  
Esiti qualche istante, dondolando sul bordo della scala antincendio.  
"Prenditi cura di te, Selina." sussurri a mezza bocca, lanciandoti poi  
nel vuoto, tornando a sprofondare nel buio ventre di Gotham.  
Quando la città ti saluta, è solo il gelo d'una vita priva di significato quello che cogli tra le sue strade.  
Il vuoto divorante d'un amore giunto al suo capolinea.

Infrange il diaframma delle nubi un raggio di sole, tingendo di sfumature rosa Selina Kyle e il suo aereo per Metropolis.  
Infrange il silenzio del Manor quel pallido spiraglio di futuro,  
facendo ritrarre ancora più nelle tenebre un pipistrello  
scostante e addolorato.

"La Signorina Kyle è partita, Padron Bruce?"  
"Sì."  
Hai solo una camicia addosso e reca ancora il suo odore: il suo sapore.  
"Quando tornerà?"  
_Quando smetterò d'odiarmi. Quando smetterò d'ammazzare i miei sentimenti. Quando smetterò di farle del male._ vorresti rispondere, ma scegli di tacere, osservando l'alba e i suoi colori.  
Osservando la scia fumosa d'un aereo che ti aveva portato via tutto: compreso il tuo cuore.

 

 


End file.
